Mossstar's Omen - Bonus Content: Why Froststar is Evil
This short story explains why the main antagonist from Mossstar's Omen, Froststar, is evil. Chapter One I smiled and jumped out of my nest as my mentor called my name. My friends Duskpaw, Fernpaw, Nightpaw, and Sunpaw were already outside, eagerly awaiting me to pad out of the apprentice's den. "Frostpaw! I thought you were coming down with something!" Dawnpaw, another denmate of mine, worriedly rushed over to me. "I'm fine, Dawnpaw, relax." I rolled my eyes. She blinked and licked my cheek, which made me embarrassed. Sunpaw, who I had a big crush on, was talking with Nightpaw about battle moves. I felt a sting of jealousy, which I hardly ever feel. I didn't understand what Sunpaw saw in him. Nightpaw had been born to a she-cat of The Tribe of Rushing Water, and Bramblethorn, a tom of ThunderClan. They had fallen in love while ThunderClan was visiting the Tribe, and then sometime later Nightpaw had been born, as an only kit. Him and I had been good friends as kits, but after we all became apprentices, Sunpaw had started mooning over him like he was the last tom alive. Wasptail, my mentor, padded over to me. "Are you ready? We'll be training with the other apprentices today, as well." he informed me. I nodded excitedly. "Can we come?" A small kit, Rainkit asked, his brother, Darkkit, rig behind him. "'Fraid not, kits, it's for apprentices only." Birchtail, Nightpaw's mentor, told them. "Aw, that sounds no fun!" Bluekit, another kit of the nursery, and also my younge sister, mewed. Winterstar, our leader, and who also happens to be my mother, padded over to me and licked my head. "Ugh, quit embarrassing me!" I complained, pulling away from Winterstar. She purred. "Don't think that because I'm your mother I won't be easy on you." she told me. I rolled my eyes. "You tell me that everyday!" I said. My father, Talonclaw, padded over. "He's an apprentice now, Winterstar, almost a warrior. He can take care of himself." Talonclaw reassured Winterstar. She sighed. "I know, but it seems it was only yesterday that we were in the nursery." Talonclaw put his tail on her shoulder. "You have Bluekit now." he meowed. I ran over to Wasptail before my parents could embarrass me any longer. "Can we leave yet?" I whispered. He chuckled and led us outside. I padded next to Sunpaw. "Someday, I'm going to lead ThunderClan, I know it!" I said excitedly. She purred. "When I lead, ThunderClan will be the strongest of every Clan!" I meowed. Then Duskpaw dropped in beside me. "If I ever become leader, I would my cats choose their own path, and we would be the most loyal!" He said. Fern paw was glancing at him with the dreamiest eyes, as always. I felt a frown cross my face as Sunpaw went ahead with Nightpaw, their pelts brushing. I was about to go with them when my sister, Whitepaw, put her tail on my shoulder. "Don't get in the way. Can't you see that their lo-" her purr was cut off when she saw my jealous glance. "Oh, well, if you like her, go after her." She said quickly. I smiled. "Thanks, sis." I said before I ran up to them. I saw a frown cross Nightpaw's face as I came over, but I pretended I didn't notice. Sunpaw purred. "Hi Frostpaw." she purred. I purred as well. "When are we going to become warriors, I wonder?" I asked. Sunpaw shrugged. "I hope it's soon." she replied. Hawkpaw fell in beside us. Ugh, go away! I wanted to tell him. "Frostpaw." he whispered. "I think your sister is pretty." He murmured. I shifted. "Do you mean Whitepaw, or Bluekit?" I said, disturbed a little. He laughed. "Whitepaw, of course!" he meowed a little too loudly. Whitepaw must've heard him. "Did someone say my name?" she meowed. Hawkpaw shifted. Whitepaw looked at him in confusion and padded away. We trained for a while before heading back to camp. I was sharing prey with Sunpaw when Nightpaw came over and began to groom her fur. Sunpaw looked at me said to say sorry, but I didn't meet her gaze. Chapter Two I leaped at Nightpaw and sank my teeth gently into his scruff. He flung me away and dove at my eosed stomach. Right before he could attack me, I jumped onto his back and shoved him to the ground. Wasptail nodded in approval at me. I looked at Sunpaw, hoping she'd notice, but she was licking Nightpaw's shoulder were I had left a tiny mark. "You hurt him!" she growled at me. I laid my ears back. Nightpaw gently nudged her away. "It's fine, he didn't hurt me badly." he meowed, although he still looked pretty ticked off. Fernpaw and Duskpaw were out hunting, so they weren't with us. They suddenly burst out of the bushes with a torn up pigeon. "You call that prey?" Birchtail grumbled. Fernpaw shuffled her feet and Duskpaw looked up at Birchtail, his eyes narrowed with courage. "Maybe that's all we could catch, Birchtail." he growled. Birchtail hissed. "Respect your elders!" she snarled. "Or you'll be hunting pelts for ticks whole moon!" Duskpaw didn't flinch or shoot back, but stood aside as the cats headed back to camp. I looked over at Sunpaw. She was grooming Nightpaw's long black fur. I narrowed my eyes. I love you, Sunpaw. Can't you see that? Chapter Three "...And Frostpaw, you shall be known as Frostheart." Winterstar said proudly as she called out my name. I smiled as my clan cheered my name. Dusk(blank), Fernwhisker, Nightstorm, Sunfall, Dawnfur, Stormclaw, Whiterose, Flowerpetal, and Hawkwing were beaming at their new names. We weren't the only ones to get new names. The kits had all been made apprentices. I knew I couldn't mentor one, but I would be pretty excited if I was. I look over at Sunfall. She's still as beautiful as ever. But she's with Nightstorm. I growled and unseathed my claws. Why can't she like me? I'm a nice cat. Right? I look around at my friends when I realize they've all left me for someone. Dusk(blank) and Fernwhisker were sharing a squirrel, Stormclaw was hanging out with the apprentices with Flowerpetal, Whiterose and Hawkwing were talking. I heard purrs coming from their direction. I suddenly feel a pelt brush my own. "Hi, Frostheart." Dawnfur purred. I leaned to the side a little bit. "Um, hi Dawnfur." I meowed. She purred and licked my shoulder. I flinched. "What?" she meowed, her voice too innocent for me to complain. I sigh. "Nothing." I reply. She gives me a look and follows my gaze towards Sunfall and Nightstorm, who were entwining tails. "I don't know what you see in her." she mumbled before padding away. Suddenly, it hit me. Dawnfur felt the same way about Sunfall that I feel about Nightstorm! I felt a devious plan develop in my mind. "Hey, Dawnfur." I meowed in a desirable voice. Dawnfur turned around and smiled. "Yes?" I brushed my tail across her back. I purposely made sure we walked close to Sunfall and Nightstorm. "Do you have a mate, Dawnfur?" I meowed loudly. She shook her head. "No." she replied, her eyes shining. I thought about what I was going to do. I hesitated, but I continued. "Well, you're the most prettiest she-cat in all of ThunderClan. I can't see why you wouldn't." I said. I felt a smirk cross my face. Nightstorm hisses. "Go be a show-off somewhere else, Frostheart!" he snarled. Sunfall narrows her eyes at me. I blink. "Fine!" I hiss. "Come on, Dawnfur. Apparently we can't be together in camp.' I say angrily. I think I see a hint of guilt in Sunfall's eyes and we storm off into the woods. Chapter 4 A couple moons later, I'm sitting on the edge of a rock, looking down on the lake. I look at my reflection and wince at my ripped ear and the scar over my eye. It was all a mistake. A worthless attempt to save Sunfall's life. There was a deadly attack from ShadowClan. In that very battle, The deputy Scorchflame had lost his life. Irocinly, my mother had lost her ninth to that battle as well. Hawkwing's throat had been ripped open by another warrior. I remember Whiterose sobbing about how she never told him about their unborn kits. I was being pinned by a warrior named Darkclaw when I had seen Sunfall. Two warriors had pinned her down and were slashing at her face and stomach. I had lunged at them and ripped them off her. Bit then, of course, Nightstrm had to show up and ruin everything. He gave both warriors terrible wounds and drove them off. After the battle, Sunfall didn't even acknowlege me. Even if I'd lost part of my ear and eye for her. I see Dawnfur appear behind me. I try and give a small grin. She is a really nice she-cat, and I have been considering taking her in as a mate, because Sunfall has obviously lost all trace of love me, if she ever had any. Duskshadow was made the new leader. At first I felt rejected, since my mother was leader and all. But apparently, due to a vote by the medicine cat, senior warriors, and elders, Duskshadow was the right choice. He's gone to Moonpool, probably getting his nine lives. Dawnfur and I pad back to camp. She guides me into the warriors's den and we both collapse into our nests. ......................... "Frostheart is the new deputy." Duskstar's voice rang out over the caln. Pride swelled in my chest. Maybe I had a chance of leadership in this clan after all. Category:Fanfiction Category:Mossnose's Pages